The mixing of various compositions, such as paint, requires vigorous shaking or agitation over a period of time. This can be accomplished with a mixing apparatus which shakes the container and its contents. There are many mixing apparatuses of this type, and two such apparatuses are shown in Sorensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,689 and Van Arkel U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,978.
Prior art apparatuses for shaking a paint can are generally relatively cumbersome and complex. In addition, devices of this type are not readily portable and may not provide the most desirable form of motion for thoroughly mixing the contents of the paint can.